


Oh Madoka

by Pandaloli



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Obsessive Love, Unrequited Love, based on oh shennadoah, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaloli/pseuds/Pandaloli
Summary: She longed to see her true love, fought eight years just to protect her from a terrible fate. But now, she will never let her one true love slip away from her ever again.





	Oh Madoka

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the pov of Homura.
> 
> I recommend listening to the American folksong, "Oh Shennadoah" to get the full of effect.

_Oh Madoka_  
_I've longed to see you_  
_Away_  
_My pink rose goddess_  
_I've longed to see_  
_Your gentle smile_  
_Away_  
_So far away_  
_My gentle kind_  
_Madoka_

_I've spent eight years_  
_To try and save you_  
_From a fate_  
_Far worse than dying_  
_I've spent eight years_  
_Just to protect you_  
_Away_  
_So far away_  
_Please come back_  
_Madoka_

_I've watched you die_  
_Right before me_  
_And fall_  
_Into great despair_  
_I've fought and fought_  
_And yet I still fell_  
_Despair_  
_Into despair_  
_Now you're mine_  
_Madoka_

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a spur of the moment thing when I was rewatching PMMM and working on something involving both the anime and the song "Oh Shennadoah."


End file.
